<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Denial by ThePhantomsRose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29569971">Denial</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePhantomsRose/pseuds/ThePhantomsRose'>ThePhantomsRose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Bondage, Erik is a Dom, F/M, Kidnapping, Manipulation, Seduction, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:41:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29569971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePhantomsRose/pseuds/ThePhantomsRose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Christine claims her heart only belongs to Raoul, but Erik is determined to call her bluff</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Christine Daaé/Erik | Phantom of the Opera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Denial</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Half asleep, Christine felt two arms lift her up from her bed. Her eyes flew open and she saw the familiar masked face of Erik. His icy eyes met hers and he smirked, pressing his index finger to his lips.</p><p>Christine's breathing picked up and she started to struggle in his arms. She opened her mouth to scream, but Erik covered it with a white cloth before she could make a sound. Her eyes rolled back and she passed out, the chloroform-laced fabric doing its job.</p><p>Erik carried her all the way to his lair before setting her down in a chair. He grabbed a few handkerchiefs and bound her wrists and ankles together, preventing her from escaping when she awoke.</p><p>Once the job was done, Erik returned to his organ to wait for his angel to awaken.</p><p>Soon, he heard soft mumbling coming from behind him. Erik spun around to see Christine slowly waking up. She tried to move her arm, but found that it was tired behind her on the chair.</p><p>Erik stood up and approached her calmly. Christine looked up at him with wide eyes.</p><p>"Erik, you kidnapped me?" She sounded appalled, still struggling against her binds.</p><p>Erik let out a dark chuckle. "What else was I supposed to do? It's not like you would come down here willingly. Not with that insolent Vicomte around."</p><p>"Have you hurt Raoul?" Christine asked, enraged. "So help me God, you better not have touched him!"</p><p>"The boy is safe," Erik assured, cupping her jaw in his large warm hand and tilting her head up to look at him.</p><p>Christine cursed herself for blushing at his soft touch.  This man took her against her will; he killed for her, he was dangerous! Yet, she still couldn't help but be drawn to him.</p><p>Erik must have noticed her reaction, because he kept his hand against her face, this time gently brushing his thumb against her cheek. "Miss Daae, you're blushing." He teased.</p><p>Christine pulled her face away from his hand. "No, I'm not! My love is only for Raoul, you know that Erik!" She exclaimed, turning her head away from his piercing gaze.</p><p>"No, my dear, quite frankly I do not know that," Erik answered, pulling his hand back to rest at his side.  "Don't act like you never loved me, Christine.  Remember when I would sing for you and you would fall into my arms willingly, letting me love and kiss every inch of you?"  Erik traced her form with his hand and Christine shut her eyes, unable to meet his burning gaze as his seductive voice stirred up a passion within her. "You couldn't resist me," he finished, an air of arrogance in his tone.</p><p>"That was the past," Christine defended.  "My heart belongs to Raoul now."</p><p>"Is that so?" Erik's sultry voice once again caused her stomach to flutter. "Prove it to me, then.  If your love only burns for Raoul, then you must prove you have no more feelings for me; if you are successful, I will release you."</p><p>"Fine!" Christine barked, feeling a sudden surge of defiance.  "I'll prove it to you!"  Although her voice was fiery and confident, she was unsure of her own willpower to resist whatever Erik had in store.</p><p>"Let us begin, then."</p><p>Christine hesitated as silence gripped the room.  She suddenly felt a hand brush away the hair from her shoulder and warm breath against her exposed skin.  Erik pressed his soft lips up along her neck.</p><p>She shivered and mustered all the power within her not to moan.  She obviously didn't try hard enough, because when Erik reached a spot behind her ear, she let out a soft whimper of delight.</p><p>Christine felt Erik smirk against her skin in satisfaction. "What was that, Mademoiselle?" His hot breath tickled her neck.</p><p>"N-nothing," Christine stuttered, gritting her teeth.  How did this man have such a power over her?  She hated to admit it, as much as she did love Raoul, a part of her still burned for Erik, despite all he had done.</p><p>Erik continued to press delicate kisses all along her jawline, neck, and collarbone.  He found a particularly sensitive spot and began to suck a little.</p><p>"Erik..." Christine seemed to moan involuntarily and she quickly shook her clouded head in an attempt to regain control.</p><p>"You say you only love the Vicomte, yet you moan my name when I kiss you," Erik chuckled.  "It sounds like someone is in denial."</p><p>He lifted his head away from her neck and Christine felt a rush of cold air at his absence.  Erik stood and knelt in front of her, bringing his face so close to hers that their noses nearly touched.</p><p>His blazing eyes looked her up and down and he sighed.  "You're breathtaking, Christine."</p><p>The sensation of his warm breath so close to her lips was intoxicating.  Christine seemed to be under a trance as she lost control of her senses, instinctively leaning into him to close the gap between them.  She kissed him passionately, causing a deep groan to erupt from Erik's mouth.</p><p>He brought his large hands up to cup her face and he forced his tongue past her lips.  Christine whimpered and tasted him hungrily, leaning into his touch, desperate for contact. </p><p>Erik pulled away breathlessly and smirked once again.  "I knew you still had feelings for me."</p><p>Christine couldn't lie to him any longer.  "Please, Erik," she whispered.</p><p>"Please what?" Erik teased, already knowing the answer.</p><p>"Love me," Christine replied shakily.  Erik untied her hands and ankles and lifted her into his arms, kissing her roughly.  He held her waist with one arm and pushed the back of her head closer to him as he kissed her.  Christine hooked her arms around his neck and tugged on his black hair, earning a growl from him.  Erik carried her to his bed and threw her down onto the duvet.</p><p>He pushed her down onto the pillows, pinning both of her wrists together above her head with one hand and using the other one to slowly slide her nightgown off.  Erik bent down and kissed her languidly as he undressed her painstakingly slow.  Christine sighed into his mouth at the feather-light touch of his hands on her bare skin.  Once her gown was off, he brought the same hand up to massage one of her breasts.</p><p>"Erik," Christine released another breathy moan as his long fingers kneaded her breast with care.  She sighed with disappointment as his hand left her breast, snaking down to her navel.  Her breath hitched in her throat when one of his fingers grazed her entrance.</p><p>"Does Raoul make you this wet?" Erik hummed into Christine's ear.  When Christine didn't answer, he asked again with growl.  "Answer me when I am talking to you!" he hissed venomously, removing his hand from her heat.</p><p>"No! Please, Erik, only you!" Christine begged, longing for him to use his skilled musician's fingers on her.</p><p>"Only I what?" Erik raised his hand away from her body.</p><p>"Only you make me this wet," she responded desperately.</p><p>"Damn right," Erik growled, teasing his index finger at her entrance before plunging it inside of her.  Christine gasped in shock and moaned in ecstasy as Erik curled his long finger inside of her, hitting her in her most pleasurable spot.</p><p>While his fingers explored her, Erik bent down, pressing his body on top of her, and nipped at her neck.  Christine wasn't holding back anymore as she groaned loudly from the stimulation of Erik's talented fingers and his hot mouth on her exposed skin.  </p><p>Erik released her wrists and covered her mouth with his hand.</p><p>"If you don't quiet down, someone will hear us, my dear," he whispered threateningly.  </p><p>Erik continued to work away inside of her, his kissing and sucking on her neck leaving red love bites along her soft skin.  When he pulled his fingers out, they were soaked with Christine's wetness.  She whimpered in disappointment against Erik's hand.</p><p>"Are you going to be a good girl and be quiet?" Erik demanded.  Christine nodded her head quickly, her eyes clouded with lust and desire.  "Good," Erik purred, removing his hand from her mouth to unbutton his trousers.  </p><p>His erect length sprung out of his pants once the buttons were undone and Christine's eyes gaped at the sight of it.</p><p>"Tell me who you love," Erik ordered, hovering over her and lining up his penis with her entrance.</p><p>"You, only you," Christine answered through ragged breaths.</p><p>"Say my name," Erik slowly teased her with his tip, bringing a hand to wrap around her throat.</p><p>"You, Erik!" Christine shouted.</p><p>With that, Erik slammed himself into her and Christine moaned loudly before letting out a strangled cry as his hand tightened slightly around her throat.  </p><p>"Remember what I said about being quiet?" Erik huffed in between thrusts.  "Keep. It. Down."</p><p>Christine shut her mouth and Erik released his grip from her throat.  As he penetrated her, Christine's mouth hung open in a silent scream of pleasure.  She was nearing her peak, and Erik must have been close too, because he sped up his thrusts.  A warm wave of ecstasy washed over her as she orgasmed and Erik released himself inside of her.  </p><p>Both of them were out of breath as Erik collapsed on top of her, sliding out from her heat.  Erik rolled over in the bed beside her and pulled her into his chest.  Christine sighed into his touch and pressed her back against him, longing to be as close to him as possible.</p><p>Erik kissed the top of her head, rubbing one hand along her stomach and tangling the other one in her messy hair.  Christine gently took the hand in her hair and brought his palm to her lips, letting it rest along the side of her face.</p><p>"You proved it," Christine murmured sleepily.</p><p>"Hmm?" Erik hummed questioningly.</p><p>"I don't love Raoul," she turned around in his arms to face him, resting her hand on his masked cheek.  "I love you and you alone; I always have."</p><p>Erik chuckled and pulled her into a passionate kiss.</p><p>"I always knew, my Christine."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>